


Going to the Chapel

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Series: Til Death Do Us Part [4]
Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Fingering, Hand Job, I guess that makes them both switch, M/M, Marriage, Rimming, Top!Lee, Top!Richard, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Lee are in love, the forever kind of Love.  The big LOVE.  And, come hell or high water, they're going to get married, damn it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know if any one wanted this series to continue. But it did anyways. 
> 
> I try to make these stand alone stories, but this one isn't really that good at it. If you've read the previous stories it should make sense, but if you haven't, there are a few things that you might not get. 
> 
> There's smut and cuddles and lots of cuteness in the previous stuff too (not to mention me getting on my high horse about bisexuality! Who would want to miss THAT? /end sarcasm) So, If you're liking what you're getting, I would suggest reading the rest of the series first.
> 
> I'm currently about 5 months away from my own wedding, so a lot of this is just therapeutic writing. But it's still got Rich and Lee, and smut!
> 
> Sorry to any one in the Armitage Army about the comments in the first chapter, but if you're here, I'm probably not talking about you anyways. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Manhattan wasn't fun any more.  

 

Admittedly, Lee had never been off the wall crazy about the city he had spent so much of his adult life in the first place- much more enjoying the peace and quiet, the simple chances for serenity he was able to find away from the hustle and bustle of big cities. But until he retired- and despite it all he wasn't the least bit interested in doing that anytime soon- he would be forced to spend time in New York- which wasn't fun any more, LA- which was damn near intolerable, and London, where he literally didn't feel safe.

 

They had made it two whole days after their engagement announcement in blissful ignorance- largely due to the fact that they primarily stayed inside the flat, celebrating their news (again) avoiding email, major websites, news outlets, and only taking the calls from well wishing friends. 

 

But the reaction to the news was inevitable, and while there were plenty of well wishers and a load of supportive fans, there were more than a few angry people out there.

 

Like everything else, Lee could mostly let it slide off his back-. While he had never been outspoken about his sexuality, a large portion of his fans had made the assumption that he was gay.  This wasn't exactly the truth, but it made the engagement much easier to swallow.  

 

Richard's fan base, on the other hand, seemed very split on the subject- many of them felt lied to- though their assumption that he was straight was hardly what a reasonable person could consider a lie, but it had ignited some negativity none the less.  

 

And while neither one of them was interested in the fan chatter (and, in some circles, all out wars) that were going on about them, their agents (or rather, their agents’ interns) were analyzing more than one gossip site with the eyes of a hawk.

 

Hollywood news wasn't something Lee or Richard really had much interest in, but their in-boxes were full of forwarded articles about them, along with pleas from their agents and the few reporters who had their contact details, promising that if they were given interviews, the "right spin" would be put on this.

 

Considering all of it, Richard was doing quite well at following Lee's example- but more was being blamed on him, and he wasn't as naturally easy going as Lee, so some of it was definitely festering.

 

What was hardest to tolerate in the beginning, were the pictures.   There had been a few occasions where someone had surreptitiously snapped their pictures before, and no actor of their standing was immune to the occasional pap.  But now it was a near constant barrage every time they left the apartment.

 

Which was, almost understandable- the way the system is set up, the freelance "photographers" don't get paid if they don't get the pics, and the "on assignment" ones risk losing their jobs to a freelancer who will get the job done.  It was a job of desperation, fueled by a curious public, and desperate times called for desperate measures.  

 

Lying in wait outside the couple's flat was one thing, it definitely made them feel like prisoners- there was tension building, and they could both feel something brewing.  But the encampment below them was somewhat easily skirted when they had to go out-  the paps could rarely get into the garage and out that guarded entrance- so even though a gaggle waited there, the most they got were blurry pictures of the two, windows rolled up, and fully covered with glasses, caps and upturned collars- and while Richard had to admit Lee looked adorable incognito, it hardly made for compelling photos.

 

Not to say they didn't make it on the front page of more than one rag mag.  But the lengths they had to go to to get those shots were downright scary.

 

They were looking in to how someone had made it past the front desk at their building dressed as a bike messenger.  

 

Lee had thought that perhaps Richard had failed to tell him about an expected delivery- and trying to be understanding about the amount of stress that he was under, went to the door (that Richard, engrossed in whatever he was reading in his email, hadn't even heard) without even jesting to him for forgetting to mention the unexpected visitor.

 

"Lee!" The "messenger" howled- in that all too familiar tone that always signaled a barrage of blinding flashes was about to happen.  

 

Lee closed the door as soon as he heard the camera going off- and he had no idea if the picture that was taken was printable-  he certainly couldn't imagine why anyone would want to see what would be an unexciting shot of him, befuddled and unaccompanied by Richard, slamming the door in some ones face- but the next day, Lee's sister, who had graciously upped her level of scanning the gossip world for him, let him know the picture was circulating.

 

He was in a foul mood after hearing about it.

 

"What happened?"  Richard asked while turning a page. The past few weeks, any time they didn't have to be out of the house, Richard had taken to escaping into books, and tonight was no different.  

 

"That shot from yesterday is apparently published."

 

Richard put down his book and got up to hold the obviously distraught Lee.  "Well, we knew it probably would be."  He said, apologetically.

 

"I know.  It just... This is our fucking  house.  It's one thing in the middle of the street, but don't we get any solace?"

 

"What do you think we should do?" Richard asked.

 

"How about if we buy an island, put up a barrier, and never let anyone in?"

 

"I like it.  But it might be a bit of a commute for work."

 

"Can't we teleconference in for everything?"

 

"I don't think we can afford that type of luxury."

 

"Yeah."

 

Lee was on the verge of crying, and Richard pulled him to the sofa, wrapped his arms around him and just held him.

 

"Besides, you'd get so bored of me if we were the only people on an island."

 

"I'd never get bored of you." Lee said, letting his head fall to Richard's chest so he could better hear the soothing sounds of his breath and heartbeat.

 

"What a load of shit.  You've been bored of me seven times since you've been home tonight."

 

"I have not! You've been too busy to pay attention to me!  That's different!"

 

"Oh yeah?" He asked, and Lee looked up to see a devilish grin on Richard's face that instantly communicated his flirtatious intentions.

 

"Yeah."  He said back.  

 

"Well, I'm not too busy right now."  He said, tilting Lee's head closer to his own and giving him a sweet peck on the lips

 

Lee reciprocated with a real  kiss. 

 

They were both under a lot of stress, there was no end in sight, and neither one of them had real answers for what to do about their unwanted notoriety.  

 

Somehow, it would all work out. Lee pulled Richard on top of him and kissed him passionately, knowing for certain that it was all completely worth it.


	2. Unnecessary Smut (Chapter 1.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, this is just sex. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't feel right to not include this at the same time as the first chapter. Sorry, Its not my best work. (Consequently, I have no idea what my best work is. Probably "Coping") But hopefully it's still a little enjoyable.

Lee pulled Richard on top of him, kissing him passionately as his hands moved down Richard’s sides to rest on his hips.  Richard moved in even closer, threading his fingers into the belt loops of Lee’s dungarees.

 

“We should go to the bedroom.”  Lee whispered, his lips still on Richard’s.

 

“That’s a superb idea.” He replies, and it’s a race to the bedroom, they’re both stripping as they walk.  

 

Lee trips, trying to kick off his underwear, and Richard catches him before he falls, pulling him in for a delectable kiss that would have made Lee’s knees buckle if he hadn’t already been falling.  

 

They make it to the door, but as they open it, Richard pressed Lee against the wall, the length of his body nearly matching Lee’s.  He kissed Lee, holding his hands against the wall, and proceeded to kiss down his neck, down his shoulders, and on to his biceps.  It wasn’t something Lee was used to, but it felt  amazing.

 

Lee rolled his hips, their hardened cocks brushing against each other and sending a shiver down Richard’s spine.  He freed one of Lee’s arms so that he could take his hand and wrap it around both their cocks, a tiny moan escaping his lips and being muffled by Lee’s skin. 

 

“Bed. Now.”  Lee demanded, and Richard released him and followed him to the bed.  Lee hopped on, and Richard grabbed him before he could move, pulling him backwards to the edge.  

 

Lee was on all fours, and Richard was behind him, his hands on Lee’s hips, then moving down his thighs and back up to rest of his ass. He gives it a smack that reverberates, sending a chill up Lee’s entire being, then dips down to kiss the red mark he’s just made. 

 

He kisses lower, moving his hands to either side and gently opening Lee up.  Lee widens his legs as Richard makes a tentative lick between his cheeks. Lee shudders, and Richard takes it as a sign to keep going.  And keep going he does, with gusto,  pressing his lips around the ring of muscle in front of him and giving Lee a good suck before letting his tongue out to tease him. 

 

Lee moans when Richard’s tongue enters him.  Pushing back because he needs so much more.  Richard eagerly gives him all he’s got, teasing with a tongue flick here, a tiny suck there, until Lee’s writhing underneath him.  

 

He moves off, still grabbing Lee’s ass.

 

“Where’s the lube?”  He asks.  

 

“The same place it always is.” Lee answers.  He’s moving against the bed, dying for more friction and attention.  It kills him to have Richard away from him while he grabs the bottle of lube.  When he’s FINALLY back, Lee wiggles closer to him.

 

Richard lubes up two fingers and immediately thrusts them inside Lee, who lets out a moan from the surprise burn, and another for how good it feels.  Richard lets Lee set the pace, quick and fervent.  He waits until Lee’s ready, then adds another finger, crooking them just so, to get Lee moaning desperately.  When Lee’s nearly on the brink, Richard pulls out, eliciting a whimper and a “Why?”  he soothes him with a “shhhhhh.” and lines up behind him, lubing up his dick before putting the tip anywhere near Lee. 

 

When he does, Lee begs for more, and Richard happily obliges, though he makes a show of being slow to enter, and letting Lee have just a tiny bit at a time. Lee is having none of it, and humps back at him, taking it all quickly and letting out a guttural moan when he bottoms out. 

 

Richard knows exactly how to move to have Lee writing in agonizing pleasure, and he rolls his hips in the right way to see Lee positively destroyed.  He grabs his hips and grunts, exerting every muscle in his quest to wreck Lee completely.  It only takes a minute and a throb that hits Lee’s prostate just right, and he’s careening over the edge, pushing back on Richard’s cock like it’s everything he could ever want… and it is.  

 

He moves his hips just so, and there is Richard, spilling into him.  He thrusts against Lee with gusto, feeling his orgasm wash over every muscle in his body.

 

When he pulls out, Lee collapses on the bed.  Richard falls to his side, and places his hand on Lee’s back, lightly, lovingly caressing him.  

 

And for a second, everything feels like it's going to be alright. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Lee are going stir crazy. They need a night out.

New York City was not a place where you knew your neighbors. But Richard and Evelyn were both transplants, and hadn't gotten the memo.  

Evelyn was a vivacious Midwesterner  and a well-off recent divorcee who had decided to spend her ex-husband's money enjoying the best New York had to offer.  

Richard had casually bumped into her while they were picking up their mail, very shortly after he had moved into the flat.  They'd struck up a conversation, liked each other, and by the time Lee had started moving things in, all three were becoming fast friends.  

The past few weeks, Evelyn and Lee and Richard's friendship had reached a whole new level, simply because of her proximity- she lived in the penthouse just a few floors up from their much more modest apartment, and when she was in, was happy to let them come up and enjoy, if not a "night out" then at least a few hours away from their own quarters.  

Even though she was livid about the paps crowding around her building, messing up her day to day life, she was enjoying getting an inside look at the melodramatic story of their engagement announcement from Richard and Lee's perspective.

After a few weeks of virtual seclusion, Richard and Lee were both going stir crazy.  Private by nature, the fact that they HAD to stay inside or risk a barrage of unwanted attention was bringing out Richard's rebellious side.

So when Evelyn jokingly asked if they wanted to come as her guests to a gala dinner she had purchased a table at, Richard had uncharacteristically jumped at the chance to spend the night out.

Lee was a bit more hesitant.

"Are you sure you don't want to cancel?  We could order Indian take out and get drunk." He offered while getting dressed.  Richard stood in front of him and straightened his tie.

"Hilarious as it may be, there are only so many nights in a row I can be entertained by watching you drink beer."  He told Lee.

"You do realize this will be our first official date?  Like, publicly I mean."

"And?"

"I dunno.  Don't you think we should be saving that for a premier?  Something... Bigger?"

"Why?"

"So we can get lost in the crowd and not be the focal point of the whole evening?"

According to Evelyn, the gala was a fundraiser for a very small museum.  It wasn't televised or going to get a big crowd.  It was a simple night out with a nice dinner and a silent auction.  It sounded to Lee like the kind of thing his mother would drag his father to.  Which suited Richard just fine

"We'll get lost in this crowd here too."  Richard told him. Lee wasn't sure how that would work, but he could tell Richard was dying for a night out, so he acquiesced.

"There's something I need to warn you boys about."  Evelyn said, once they were thoroughly ensconced in the limo she'd rented for the occasion.  The doors were locked and they were on the road so there would be no escape with out a very big fuss.  "I didn't tell you the beneficiary for tonight's gala."

"I thought it was the museum." Lee said.

"It's at the museum.  The beneficiary is a new little non profit, and I think you're going to like it a lot."

"Why do you think we're going to like it?"  Richard asked, and Lee could hear the nerves in his voice. Evelyn chose to ignore it or simply couldn't hear.

"It's an organization that's working towards Mogai equality."

"Evelyn, what is Mogai and why do I need to care?"  Lee was already envisioning how he would stealthily open the limo's sunroof, jump onto the hood of the moving car, and pull Richard up so they could escape once Evelyn told them they were going to a benefit for a third world country's violent dictator.  

This was of course the same man whose fiancé had saved him from falling face first into the floor that morning while attempting to walk and pull on his underwear at the same time, so the chances of such a dramatic gesture ending in anything other than death seemed pretty unlikely.

Thankfully, Evelyn's answer wasn't quite that horrific. "It's you, Lee.  It stands for marginalized orientations, gender alignments, and intersex.  Mogai Now."

"That doesn't sound like me.  Why are you always finding new and made up words?"

"Lee, stop being so old fashioned." She told him, completely disregarding the fact that she was a good 15 years older than him.  

"I don't think he's being old fashioned as much as a little sensitive to our careers.  This is the first public appearance we've made together since the engagement announcement, and you're bringing us to a gay thing?"

"Marginalized Orientations, Richard.  It's not a "gay thing."  Get with the times, dear."

Richard sighed.  Evelyn, bless her heart, was a trendy friend collector.  He'd seen her do this before, and hadn't given it much thought.   She'd glom onto someone who gave her street cred for some human rights issue, and then ditch them once a new issue caught her attention.  It wasn't the most attractive thing about her, but it was tolerable, since it had never been him she was using.  But apparently, Bisexuals- or rather, Mogai, were in at the moment, and here she was with a pair of her own right in her building.

But by the time she'd made her confession and he'd figured out what she was doing, the limo had pulled up to the front of the museum.

"Isn't there a back entrance we could go through?" Lee asks.

Evelyn laughs. "Oh, dear, what's the fun of riding in a limo if no one sees you leave it?" Lee shoots Richard a look which he interprets as "oh my god, you owe me so fucking much for this." And Richard smiles sheepishly, agreeing completely.  He gets out first, and takes Evelyn by the hand to help her out. Lee scrambles out and Evelyn links between them, arm in arm in arm.

Even in dangerously tall shoes, she's absolutely dwarfed by the two of them, but it doesn't seem to phase her as she scurries to keep up with the leisurely pace of their steps as they walk into reception.  

Once they enter the main display room that's been converted into a ball room, Richard instantly wants to leave.  Each and every piece is a more erotic display, an adventure in various forms of kink play.

Richard and Lee are by no means prudes, but the last thing either of them want is photos of their first official night out together to be in front of a leather clad mannequin hanging at a ridiculous angle from a sex swing.

Richard mouths, "split up" above Evelyn's head, and Lee takes her with him to go look at one the less risqué displays.

Richard wants to hide in the bathroom for an hour with his seething rage and then fake a stomach ache so he can leave.  It hasn't worked for him since he was in primary school, but it's the only plan he currently had at his disposal.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, no one cares, but I was just reading this series as a whole for the first time (note: I am a TERRIBLE writer. I hope I've gotten a little bit better over this year, but I cannot believe how many things I've HATED in this story. It's so bad I want to redo the whole thing.... No I don't. I want some one talented to redo the whole thing. Please, some one else take this as an outline and redo the entire story, and then tell me so I can read an actual good story)
> 
> But ANYWAYS- Somehow, there is an entire chapter missing? And it explains some stuff in it so I don't know how the story worked with out it? Ugh, I'm a moron. 
> 
> Always read your works over, Kiddies!

While attempting to find a restroom to hide in, Richard accidentally ran directly into a good looking young man. A good looking young man that he swears he's seen before. 

"I'm incredibly sorry." He says, hoping not to cause a scene as they're standing directly in front of a mannequin sporting a rather complex latex outfit, and he'd prefer not to be spotted next to it.

"Richard, it's absolutely fine." He responds. And it comes to him. Eric the copy boy.

"Eric! What are you doing here?"

"I work here. Well, not here. I work for Mogai Now." Richard cringed a bit. He'd literally just heard about the organization but if they were choosing to market themselves with celebrations of kink instead of everything else they could stand for, he already wasn't crazy for them.

"And here I thought you were gunning for my agent's job!"

Eric laughed. "Oh god, they fired me as soon as you two were out the door after that meeting." 

"I'm sorry." Richard cringed again. He hated to think he'd had anything to do with someone losing their job.

"Don't be. I wasn't suited for that place anyways."

"And you are for this one?"

Eric laughs a little uneasily. "Do you really want to know?"

Richard wants to know anything if it means getting out of the crowd, and Eric's hushed voice practically promises that.

Eric takes Richard through a closed off door leading to a courtyard where thankfully, no one else is. 

Eric lights up a cigarette, and immediately apologizes. "Sorry. I didn't think to ask if you mind."

"Enjoy yourself."

"Thanks." He takes a drag, and then looks at Richard- reminding himself that, as thrilling as this is, Richard is a very happily engaged man, and nearly 20 years older than him- he quickly restarts the conversation that had led them outside.

"I take it you're not too crazy about the theme of the evening?" Eric asks. 

"I don't really know enough about your organization to judge." He says. 

"What a politician you are! I can take the criticism though. I promise."

 

"What part of this was your idea, Eric?"

"What do I have to tell you that will get an honest answer out of you?"

"Alright, you want the truth? All I know about the Mogai community is the name, and these displays are uncouth. I'm not a prude, and I don't think there's anything wrong with anything consensually agreed to by willing adults, but it looks like some one on your team confused orientation with kink."

"I agree completely."

"So you didn't have anything to do with it?"

"No, I had a lot to do with it. I'm the director of development and events, I worked my ass off for this."

"But you just told me you agreed that it was tacky."

"Because you're right. It is tacky. But half of my board of directors are powerful kinksters."

"It sounds like you need a more diverse board."

Eric room another drag of his cigarette. "Well, you're not wrong."

There was an awkward pause, and Richard was jealous of Eric's cigarette- at least it gave him something to do.

"Know anyone I should ask to join?" Eric finally asks.

"You're asking the wrong man." Richard laughs.

"Why?"

"I don't know people who do boards. It's not my thing."

"Maybe you just haven't found the board that needs you yet." Eric took the one long, last drag from his cigarette and stomped it out. "Or, you know... Maybe you have." He puts out his hand And Richard instinctively shakes it. 

"Thanks for coming out."

"My friend Evelyn actually got me here."

"Not what I meant. But I'll have to thank her all the same. It's been a pleasure, Richard."

"Same to you, Eric." He smiles as he disappears. Richard feels his tense shoulders beginning to relax, and all of a sudden, Eric is back, startling him.

"Sorry."

"No, no, it's fine. What did you need?"

"Two things- my card." He slides a business card towards Richard who pockets it, feigning gratitude. "And an offer."

"An offer?" Richards curiosity is peaked.

"Yes. Let me take you and Lee out to lunch next week, and I'll send him out here now, call you a car and get you out of here before a single picture is taken."

"That's a deal I can live with." Richard smiles as he shakes Eric's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Lee was only interested in one thing today.  Cake, cake and more cake.

 As far as he was concerned, cake was one of the top three reasons to have a reception at all.  (Food and drink were the others.  Dancing was the lowest on the list, consequently, it was also on the very top of the list "why we shouldn't have a wedding at all, and should definitely not have a reception.")

 Even though they didn't have a full guest list, or a caterer picked out, or even a venue- all conversations that would take hours and hours more than they had this week-  sampling cakes before they both left New York tonight was something within their respective bandwidths.

 Also, there was the added bonus of eating cake.

 Why a 23 year old copy boy was coming with them to taste cakes was beyond Lee, but Richard seemed to have taken a liking to Eric, who, after he'd saved them from the mess of Evelyn's party, had been able to convince Richard to a "flexible" position on his charity's board.  

 "I still don't think Eric needs to come.  I know how to eat cake.  You know how to eat cake.  We'll manage."  Lee said, changing his shirt for the fifth time that morning, quickly deciding that this one, too, wasn't right, and finally going to Richard's closet to pull out something acceptable.

 "It's HIS friend.  He'll probably give us a good deal of we find a cake and order so far ahead."

 "I'm not getting a cake from a "friend" just because it's a "good deal"." Lee said, making sure Richard noticed the air quotes he was using.  "It got to be really really good cake."

 "Why wouldn't it be?" Richard asked as he walked over to his closet, pulled out the exact shirt Lee wanted to wear, and handed it to him.

 "I don't know.  I'm only saying, I don't want a bad cake."

 "We won't get a bad cake." Richard tells him, then gives him a peck on the lips, and decides to take a seat on the bed while Lee continues getting ready.  "But I don't think Eric would bring us to a bad baker."

 "You don't think Eric could do anything wrong." Lee says, purposely avoiding eye contact as he buttons his shirt.

 "What are you getting at, Lee?"

 "You've just been spending a lot of time with him lately. And it's just good to remember, he's not perfect, he doesn't know everything.  We don't have to go with his cake guy."

 Richard lets out a laugh.  

 "What's so funny?"  Lee asks, grabbing his shoes and sitting down on the far end of the bed.  

 "You're jealous."

 "I am not jealous."  Lee snaps back.  Richard scoots over towards Lee.  

 "Yes you are.  You're jealous that I'm spending so much time with Eric."

 "Spend as much time with Eric as you like.  Just admit he's not all that."

 "All that?"

 "Whatever you want to call him.  He's not the bee’s knees."

 "You're the bee’s knees, Lee."  Richard tells him, as he slides his arms around Lee's waist.

 "I'd better be."

 "You're really cute when you're jealous."

 "I'm not jealous!  You're the one who's running around town with someone half your age putting ideas in your head."

 "I almost feel like I have to take this seriously Lee.  You know I'm only helping him with his charity."

 "Then why is he coming to OUR wedding cake tasting?"

 "He's helping me plan, Lee.  Some one has to do it, and you've been a bit busy, especially when it comes to making big decisions."

 "We can get a wedding planner."

 "You'd just get mad that I was spending all my time with them.  Are we actually fighting about this?"

 "I just want."  Lee paused for a minute, not exactly sure what he wanted, and he knew Richard could already tell exactly what he was struggling with. "More time."  He said.  Knowing as the words escaped that it sounded wrong.

 "You don't want to get married yet?" Richard asked, tensing up and moving away from him.  Lee's heart broke when he saw the pain in Richard's eyes.  

 "Oh god no.  That came out so wrong.  I would marry you right now if you wanted."

 Richard relaxed a bit, but stayed closed off.

 "Then what do you mean, Lee?"

 "I mean... This feels like a lot of pressure.  There's so much to consider with a wedding-  who to invite, where to have it, who gets to post pictures, it's overwhelming and I wish we had more time together."

 "We don't even have a date or venue picked out. So theoretically we have all the time in the world, Lee."

 "Yes, but another part of me just wants to be married to you so fucking badly,  I want us to be really together as soon as possible."

 "I don't think being married is going to change things.  We are already really together."  Richard told him, wrapping his arms around Lee again.

 "Part of me agrees.  But I can't help but feel some how that things will be different."

 Richard pulls his mobile out of his pocket and dials.  "What are you doing?" Lee asks while the phone rings.

 "I'm canceling with Eric."

 "Why?"

 "We need to talk out other things first.   Cake will still be there once we've gone over everything else."

 Some how, Lee manages to curl up in Richard’s arms while he apologizes to Eric.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter. I'll try to get another one up today, but no promises because I'm hungover and in a pissy mood with Real Life. Why can't it just leave me alone and let me concentrate on fics about people I don't know?
> 
> /end author rant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothing shopping proves hard for Lee.

If Lee never saw another suit in his life, he could die a happy man.

They'd spent the last 6 hours trying on everything under the sun, and had had no luck. Well, no luck for Lee at least.

Every damn thing Richard had tried on looked amazing on him, and after about 10 different variations, he'd ultimately decided on the very first combination he'd picked.

It wasn't just that everything was too short in the legs or too tight at the waist or had three inches missing in the arms for Lee.

Nothing felt good enough. 

He'd have to check himself for being sentimental, but he wanted to feel comfortable in his own skin on his wedding day, and nothing had been remotely close to that- not even close enough to get altered.

"We'll go out again tomorrow." Richard promised. "Not everything happens perfectly on the first try."

 

"Easy for you to say." Lee snapped from his moping position on the bed. Richard crawled beside Lee and wrapped a hand around him. 

"Do you want me to drop it?" He asks. Richard always asks. He's so patient and forgiving and perfect, and Lee feels so confused about himself sometimes he doesn't know what to do, and then there's Richard who always swoops in and saves him with the right question or the right answer to his question.

Not talking about it is exactly what Lee wants. He knows he's working himself up over nothing and he's embarrassed that he cares so much. 

He snuggles closer to Richard and takes in the warmth of him, the feel of him, the smell of him and he's calm and just happy to have put the issue to bed for the night. Richard kisses him on the forehead and a part of Lee wants to tease him for being patronizing, but it's exactly what he needs so he keeps mum about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting more today because I've got these short chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee surprised Richard by coming home early, and Richard has something to show him.

Richard was spread out over the bed when Lee finally got to the farm that night. And while Lee loved the image of his boyfriend lying across his bed, he could have done without the laptop, books and invitation samples strewn about, making it impossible for him to slip in next to Richard for a quick kiss before a well needed shower.

Since there was no room on the bed, Lee leaned on the door frame, taking in the sight of Richard, who was diligently reading the wedding planning book he'd picked up two weeks ago and hadn't put down since.

Lee chuckled to himself, thinking about the dinners he'd shared with Richard and that book, and his laughter alerted Richard to his presence.

"I thought you said you'd be home late tonight." He said, making no attempt to move anything off the bed.

"Surprise."

Richard got off the bed and pulled Lee in for a big kiss.

"I'm glad you're home," he said, not detaching from their embrace. "I need you."

Lee kissed him back, more passionately. "Always happy to help." He said. And Richard turned back, eyeing the bed.

"Good." He grabbed two invitation samples and handed them to Lee. "Which one of these do you think is better?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for today. Three short chapters equals one regular sized one, right? That's fair?
> 
> I kind of like oblivious Richard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venue Shopping is hard work.

Lee was exhausted.  They'd been to 4 different venues already today and this last one was looking about as promising as the others.

 

Which was NOT.

 

He wished he'd stayed home and just let Richard take Eric to view everything.

 

But that would have been a disaster too, and not just because he still didn't fully trust Eric...

 

Every place they’d been had been completely unacceptable,  yet Richard had found something charming about each one. 

 

If Lee hadn't come, they would be getting married in the "quaint" little venue where neither one of them could fully stand up in the dressing rooms.  Lee was planning for at least one full out panic the day of, and he wasn't going to be able to flail around dramatically in the closet they were trying to pass off as a dressing room.

 

After they'd feigned interest in the last venue of the night, Richard surprised Lee with dinner out.

 

It was still a rarity for them because pictures would inevitably surface any time they were out, and they still hadn't developed a thick enough skin for it.

 

But Richard had found a secluded enough restaurant, and was in such a good mood, Lee doubted he would care even if a fan took a few pictures and posted them.

 

“I don’t know what you’re so cheery about.  Nothing was anywhere near good enough.”

 

“I liked every place.”   
  
“You’ve got your romance glasses on.  You’re blinded to reality.”

 

Richard shrugs and goes back to his salad.    
  


“I have an idea I think you’ll like.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, tell me.”

 

“Let’s have it at the farm.”

 

“There is no way we can fit 200 people there.”

 

“We could invite less.”

 

“Who are YOU gonna cut?  Because I have no idea who I’m going to get rid of.”

 

“Fair point.  But how do you feel about having it outside the city?”

 

“Will everyone come?”

 

“Half the guests are from out of town anyways.”

 

“Upstate, near the house?”   
  


“That’s what I was thinking.”

 

“What gave you the idea?”

 

“The price on the first place here.”

 

“It’s a good idea.”

 

“I know.  That’s why you should agree with me.”

 

“Ok. I agree with you.”

 

“Good.  Because I’ve already lined up half a day of site viewings for next weekend.”

 

Lee laughs and Richard smiles proudly at him.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Don't worry, there's more to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boring parts of wedding plans are boring... well, at least they are to Lee.

Lee  was tired of licking envelopes.  Richard had been stuffing too long. It was past time to switch.

 

“Ok.  It’s my turn to stuff.”  

 

“You’ve only been gluing for 5 minutes.”   
  
“‘I’m supposed to be gluing these?”   
  


“What have you been doing?”   
  


“Licking.”

 

“Oh, Lee.  What do you think I gave you the glue stick for?”   
  


“I was wondering about that.”

 

“You’d know you don’t have to lick the envelopes if you’d read that book I’d given you.”

 

Lee had tried, he really had, but wedding planning was tedious, boring stuff, and he hadn’t got past the first chapter.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It’s ok.  Go brush your teeth and get a glass of water.”

 

“Give me a kiss first.”

 

Richard didn’t stop stuffing the envelopes. 

 

“I don’t want your adhesive lips on my clean ones.”

 

Lee cuddled up to Richard, taking the unstuffed envelope out of his hand.

 

“Maybe I’ll just stick to you myself.”  He kisses Richard on the exposed part of his neck.

 

“You’re disgusting, Lee.”

Lee gets up and starts walking towards the bathroom.

“You love it.”

Richard shook his head and smiled. He was completely right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapters are so annoying. But I'm really excited because tomorrow's chapter is my all time favorite.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stag Nights! Stag Nights! Stag Nights!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to oversell it, because it's not THAT great, but this is literally my favorite bit of writing ever. Well, it's my favorite bit of MY writing at least.

It was midnight by the time Sally got in.  Lee was tired and had been waiting for her since 4, and was glad to see her.

She gave him a hug.  “Sorry I’m late, Bro.  I got lost.”

“You’ve been here a thousand times.”

“Yeah, but I don’t usually drive, and I had hell renting the car, everything’s just a mess.”

“When are the boys getting here?” Sally’s husband and son hadn’t flown with her.

“They’re coming with Will and Mom and Dad tomorrow afternoon.”

“Great.” Lee said sarcastically.

“What does it matter?”

“It doesn’t matter.  I’m just lonely.”   

“Awe, poor baby misses his Richard?” Richard was staying in Manhattan until the wedding.

“He thinks this is romantic.  Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that bullshit.”

“Chin up, Lee.  You’ve got me here now.  And I brought this”  She pulls out a nice bottle of red wine.  “Shit.  Sorry. That’s for Richard.  I’ve got this.”  and she pulls out a bottle of shitty vodka.  

“Is that?”  
  
“You bet your ass it is.  Pepe Lopez, just like we drank in high school.”

“I haven’t had this shit since I graduated!”

“I got it for you then, too!”

“You cheap bitch.”  He smiled.

“You know it.  So are we gonna sit here with our thumbs up our asses, or are we gonna drink?”

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Two hours later, Lee is cursing his sister’s high tolerance.  

They’re outside with the fire pit roaring.  It’s a little too early in the season to be outside like this, but the booze and the fire are keeping them warm enough.  Lee know’s he’s drunker than Sally, and he’s starting to babble.

“Do you like Richard?”

“Of course I do, I love him Lee!”

“Do Mom and Dad?”

“You know they do.”

“Does Will?”

“No.  Will hates his guts.”

“Really?”

“I’m fucking with you.  What are you looking for here, Lee?”

“I don’t know.  I guess I’m just nervous about the wedding.”

“Don’t be.  You two are perfect for each other.”

“You really think so?”

“I wouldn’t let anyone near you who wasn’t.”

Lee mentally takes inventory of some of his worst relationships, and notices that almost all of them never lasted long enough to meet Sally.

“I guess you’re right.”

“I know I am.  Richard is great.  You’re very lucky.”

“Yeah, but marriage, you know?”

“You’re talking to the wrong girl, Lee.”

“How did you know you were ready for it?”

“When the test results came back pregnant.”

Lee snickered.  “Oh yeah, you little slut.”

“Fucking language, sir!” She playfully smacks him on the shoulder. “And besides, you’re one to talk.”

“Yeah.  I guess so. But if it hadn’t happened, do you think you would have got married?”

“I’d probably have been older, but yeah.”

“What makes you know?”

“I don’t know.  I think you just go with your gut when it feels right.”

“My gut says yes.”

“Good.”

“But my head says run before I mess this all up.”

“Don’t listen to your head.  It’s full of too much right now.”

“I really wish Richard were here.”

“Well, thanks for thinking I’m shitty company.”

“You’re awesome company.  I’m just less nervous when he’s around.”

“That sounds like a keeper to me.”

“Yeah.  It’s a good thing I’m locking that shit down.”

“Hell yeah. Lock that shit down.”  She took another swig from the bottle and passed it to Lee.

“Enjoy your last night of freedom, bro.”

Lee looked from the fire up to the stars, then  back at the bottle in his hands.  He took a swig, and realized he really was enjoying himself.

************************************************

Richard’s plans for the evening were to pick up Graham from the airport, take him home, and perhaps share a very nice bottle of wine with him.

The first step to derailing his plan were the surprise guests Graham had lassoed into coming.  

Mark, Derek and Dillon had all been invited to the wedding, they were friends from way back, but Richard had thought they weren’t going to be able to make it.  Graham had made sure that they did, and had made Lee promise not to tell Richard.

“SURPRISE!”  they’d yelled in jet lagged unison.

Richard hugged everyone, then instantly went into panic mode.

“I don’t have any idea where to put you three.”  The apartment was nice, by Manhattan standards, but Richard didn’t think he could literally even fit all five substantial men in it.  

“Don’t worry about it.  I’ve already booked a suite.”  Graham told him.  And he pulled out a bottle and handed it to Richard.   

“And we’ve already got you covered. “  Mark, Derek and Dillon pulled bottles out of their bags as well.

Richard laughed.  They all piled into a van and Graham directed the driver to the Hotel.  

When they got into the suite, Richard was a little pensive.

“You’re too tight.  Have a glass.” Graham said, he’d already opened a bottle and poured it into a paper cup, which felt wrong on so many levels.  Richard took a sip anyways (and to his delight, it was actually half way decent, something Graham was not known for in his wine choosing abilities)

“You know, I could have got you a room in a neighborhood that was a lot less…”

“You don’t think we can handle ourselves?” Mark asked.

“Richard’s worried for us.  What a pal!” Dillon said.

“Besides, it’s walking distance.” Derek provided.

“Walking distance to what?” Richard asked.

Graham refilled Richard’s cup. “Don’t you worry.”  Everyone else is drinking whiskey, and once they’ve all got full cups, Graham pushes his cup up.  “To Richard.”  Everyone clinked their cups together in one of the oddest toasts ever.

“I hope you have something a lot better for tomorrow's toast.” Richard says, taking another sip of his wine.  Graham tips Richard’s cup so he’s drinking a lot faster.

“Don’t worry about tomorrow. Worry about having one last bender before you’re married.”

There’s a hurrah from the guys, and it finally hits Richard that Graham’s orchestrated a surprise stag for him.

******************************************

“He’s getting married in the morning!” Dillon practically yells.

“Ding-Dong the bells are gonna chime!” Mark provides.

“Pull out the stopper, Let’s have a whopper.” Graham says before unscrewing a hip flask.

Richard couldn’t help but laugh at them.  No one deserved musical theater on their stag night.

“But get me to the church on time.” he gives in and sings.

There’s another hurrah from the boys, Richard’s lost count of how many they’ve had.

“Where are we going?”  Richard says.  He was a bit worried that the group’s rowdiness was going to get them a ticket for public intoxication.  

“Don’t you worry.”  Graham says, wrapping his arm around Richard’s shoulder. “We’re almost there.”  And then Richard rolls his eyes, because they’re a few steps away from the most neon infused strip club he’s ever seen.

“Oh, god, no.”  He says with an exasperated sigh.

“Oh yes!”  Mark says, handing Richard a was of one dollar bills.

“One last hurrah, Rich.”  Dillon slaps him on the back.  

Graham pays the cover charge, and directs them to a table.

“Sorry Rich, looks like it’s REAL bottle service for the night.  Vodka or Whiskey?”

“Why don’t you just choose?”

“It’s your stag!”

Richard considers choosing Vodka just because he knows that everyone at the table drinks whiskey. But he’s worried they’ll make him drink it all.

“Whiskey.”

And for the millionth time, they erupt in Huraah!

****************************************

Richard was covered in glitter, and all he wanted was a shower and sleep.  

Apparently, this was supposed to be fun, but being rubbed by girls that were young enough to be his daughter, no matter how pretty they may be, while your friends watched, was not Richard’s idea of a good time.

He was elated when the boys had finally gotten their fill of buying him lap dances.

They spilled out of the club, leaning on each other as they hobbled back to the hotel.

Mark, Dillon and Derek were nearly falling over, and Graham pulled back to walk with Richard.

“Having a good time?”

“Why do strip clubs have so much glitter?”  
  
“So you get caught when you go home.”  

“I suppose you’re not having a great time, eh?”  Graham asked.

“It’s more than I could have asked for.”

“It’s these ones you should blame.”  Graham said, pointing to the drunken bastards that were nearly crawling on the ground. “I would have just got you proper drunk.”

Richard laughed again.  

“It’s fine.  I’m having a good time.”

“One last row before you get hitched.”

“I’m still planning to have fun once I’m married, you know.”

“Of course I know.  But these ones wanted to do the whole traditional night before thing.”  

“Sure they did.”  
  
“Alright. I wanted to get you drunk, too.”

“Why?”  
  
“Because, you’re hilarious drunk.”

“You’re an ass, Graham.”

“Yeah.”

***********************************

When they get back to the suite, Dillon, Mark and Derek pass completely out.  Richard takes the occasion to go outside on the balcony. Graham joins him, handing him another paper cup of wine.

“Smoke?”  He offers.

“I have my own.” Richard pulls out his own pack, hand rolled joints from Lee, and offers Graham one.  He refuses.

“We’ve got to be up in the morning, mate.”

“Didn’t stop you from guzzling copious amounts of whiskey.”

“That’s different.  Scottish constitution, we run on alcohol.”

Richard laughs as he lights up.

“How strong is it?”

“Just leaf, barely anything at all.”

“Aye, give it here.”  Richard passes him the joint and takes a sip of wine.

Graham coughs and hands back the joint.

“That is NOT “just leaf.””

Richard smiles, takes another toke.  “Oops…" he says unapologetically, "Don’t say you don’t deserve it.”

“Well, fine.  You know Lee’s turned you into an absolute pot head.”

Richard smiled.  Graham might be right, but he liked whatever Lee had turned him into.

“Yeah.  You’re right.”

“You don’t seem to mind.”

“I really don’t.”

“You nervous about tomorrow?”

“Nope.”

“Really?  Not even a little?”

“Not even a little.”

“A teeny tiny bit of you isn’t thinking of getting on a plane, flying to god knows where, and starting a completely new life?”

“What’s so amazing about wanting to get married?”

“Nothing!  But not having nerves… that’s odd.”  
  
“You thought about running away from Gwen?”

“Well, for a second maybe.”

“You dog.”

“I didn’t seriously consider it.  But it’s scary.  Pledging yourself to someone before god and all your friends.”

“I’ve already pledged myself.  This just makes it official.”

“Congratulations, Richard.  You’re the first man ever who’s feet aren’t even a little cold.”

“That’s a title I’ll be proud to have.”

“Not even a little frostbite on your toes, eh?”

“Completely warm and cozy.”

“Cheers to you, mate.”

“Cheers to me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually like to bring in people's families, and I have no idea why or how Lee's sister got married. But it worked for the story, so, hate me if you must!


	11. Chapter 11

“Has Richard got here yet?”  Lee was asking everyone, and no one seemed to know.  It was only 10 in the morning, they weren’t due at the venue until 3, but there was a hustle and bustle of people already congregating at the farm, and Richard didn’t seem to be one of them. 

 

Lee was never happier to see Eric in his life.

 

“Eric!”  he yelled from across the lawn.  He ran over to the boy, who was diligently staring at a clipboard. 

 

“Have you seen Richard?”

 

“You know I can’t tell you if I have.”

 

Lee rolled his eyes.  

 

“You haven’t seen him, or he isn’t here?”

 

“I haven’t seen him.”

 

“So, is he here?”   
  


“Lee, you’re not supposed to see him until the ceremony.”

 

“This isn’t 1955.  I can see him before we get married.”

 

And before this becomes a fight that Lee desperately wants to have (anything to distract him right now from his house too full of people and his veins to empty of THC) he sees Graham getting out of a taxi and runs over.

 

“Graham!”  he says, and gives him a big hug. 

 

“Lee!  You’ look… well, you look a complete mess.”

 

“I’ve got hours. Is Richard with you?”

 

Graham shakes his head. “He was taking his own car.  Had all his luggage and all.”

 

“Damn it.  Ok.  Thanks.”

 

Lee rushes back into the house.  He’s staring at the basement door, knowing that all he’d have to do is sneak in, light up a joint, and he’d feel a lot better.  But he wants to be completely sober for his wedding, so as nervous as he is, all he does is stare.

 

“Hey, Brother.”  Sally says, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Everything OK?”   
  


“Richard isn’t home yet.”

 

“It’s only 10.”

 

“Yeah, but he’s not here.”

 

“Maybe he wants to surprise you.”

 

“Richard?  Really?”   
  
“Well, maybe he’s as hung over as you are.”

 

Lee laughs.  If Richard was out with Graham last night, it was fully possible that he was just as hung over as Lee.

 

“Why didn’t we hydrate?”

 

“You’re supposed to be in a little pain on your wedding day.”

 

“I hate you a little right now.”

 

“That’s fair.”

**********************************************

“Could you stop off here?”  Richard asked the driver.  They were at the church.  There was a hustle and bustle of people getting ready, hanging flowers, straightening pews.  

 

The fact that they were having a church wedding was hilarious to Richard.  His parents would be proud.  Well, about that at least. But since neither Lee or Richard were highly devout, it had really just been a matter of aesthetic.  

 

The church that would take them was adorable, and big enough to hold their party.  

 

The car idled while Richard got out and walked through the hustle and bustle into the church.  No one seemed to pay him any mind, so he went about his business, walking to the dressing room on Lee’s side of the church. 

 

He took a look around, closed the door, and sat down.

 

The second he sat down, he started crying.  He couldn’t help himself, all of a sudden, he was simply overwhelmed.  His parents and brother were an hour away, his friends were slowly trickling in, and all he could think was if he had it in him to go through with this.

 

Things were so very different than he’d imagined.  Not that he’d necessarily spent so much time envisioning this day.  But the thought had definitely crossed his mind.  And as he’d got older, the thought that perhaps it would never happen to him crossed his mind.

Lee wasn’t at all what he’d pictured  for his life.  But he was exactly what he wanted, he just hadn’t known he’d wanted it.  His life with Lee was wonderful.  So why was he sitting here, wondering if he was making a mistake?

 

There was absolutely no reason for it to happen, but that very second, the door opened, and who was on the other side, but Lee himself.  

 

“Richard?”  He asked, surprised.

 

Richard jumped up, his eyes still wet and red.

 

“What are you doing here?” Lee asked.

 

He cleared his throat.

 

“I wasn’t ready to go to the house yet.  My driver’s still outside.”

 

“Why don’t you want to go to the house?”   
  


Richard wanted to have an answer.  He wanted to be stronger, but it was all he could do to simply keep his eyes dry while he told Lee the truth.

 

“It’s just… so  much .”  He said, not knowing fully how to explain himself.  Lee wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

 

“It’s ok.”

 

“No it’s not.  This is the happiest day of our lives.  Why am I doing this?”   
  


“Because it’s fucking scary?  Because it’s something really big?  Because it IS so much.”

 

Richard wrapped his arms around Lee’s waist and stood there, letting Lee soothe him just by simply being.

 

“It doesn’t have to be the happiest day of our life, you know.”

 

“What do you mean?”   
  
“Well, I love you Richard.  And I’m happy that I get to marry you.  But I’m not planning on this being it.  I want a million more happy days with you.”

 

“Each one better than the last?”   
  


“Exactly.”

 

“You are absolutely perfect.”   
  
“You’re damn right I am.”  Lee gave him a squeeze, then wiped Richard’s eyes. “So, let’s go get your luggage.  I’ll give you a ride home so you can get ready.”

**************************************

Everyone groans when they see Lee and Richard getting out of the same car together. 

 

“You guys couldn’t go a couple more hours without seeing each other?” Will asked. 

 

“You’re not allowed to see the bride before the wedding, so we’re in the clear.” Richard tells them.  With Lee standing next to him, his confidence is back, and the only person who knows he’s just gone through a break down is happy to keep mum on the subject. 

 

“If you’ll excuse me, I am in dire need of a shower.”

 

“So, the glitter look isn’t for the wedding?” Lee teases.

 

Richard pecks him on the cheek.  “Do you like it?”  He asks, exiting amongst a smattering of “awes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, over confident Richard.


	12. Chapter 12

Richard gulped air as he looked out from the side door of the church at all his family and friends, and Lee’s, happily sitting and waiting for the ceremony to begin. His tie felt a little tight and he pulled at it for a second, until he saw from the corner of his eye, Lee on the other side of the church motioning to him. God, he looked gorgeous. Richard hadn’t been with him when he finally found a suit, and all the extra work had been well worth it. He just wished he looked half as good, as he continued readjusting his tie.

“Stop it.” Lee mouthed, and Richard moved his hands from his collar and smiled at Lee, who gave him a thumbs up. 

The music started, and everyone instinctively looked down the aisle. Richard chuckled, knowing no one would be coming down it. He and Lee matched their steps from either side of the church, meeting in front of the pulpit. They faced the crowd momentarily, waiting for the music to stop. When it did, they faced each other.

Richard couldn’t stop marveling at how gorgeous Lee looked. And Lee felt the same way. He grabbed Richard’s hand as the officiant started speaking. Richard bit his lip, convincing himself that he could wait the few minutes left before getting to kiss Lee. 

**************************************************  
It was cliche and silly and felt amazing, running through the grass, holding hands as their loved ones sprinkled them with rice. 

They fell into the limo, laughing the entire time. 

Richard still had the taste of Lee’s lips on his tongue (Which he WASN’T supposed to have used, but did anyways) but he wanted so much more. 

As soon as Lee closed the door, Richard pulled him down for a kiss that threw him for a loop. 

“Woah, Cowboy. We still have a reception to get through.” Lee said, through smiling lips that were still pressed against Richard’s.

Richard moved to what was exposed of Lee’s neck. “Let’s blow it off.”

Lee laughed. “I want cake.” And it was fair. They had gone with Eric’s baker, and the red velvet cake they’d chosen was going to be delicious. 

All the same, Richard nuzzled at Lee’s neck, cursing the tie and collar that were between him and skin to skin contact. 

“The cake will be there when we’re finished. No one will miss us if we’re fifteen minutes late.”

“Excuse me, sir. But I am your husband now.” 

“So, let’s consummate.”

“Uh-uh. Not in the back of a limo with 10 minutes to spare. This isn’t prom.”

“I need to hear your prom stories again.” Richard moves his hand up Lee’s thigh, and Lee grabs it before it gets too close.

“Richard, when we consummate this marriage, I’m fully planning on spending hours worshipping your body.”

“Hours?”

“Hours. And it will be worth the wait. So lets go let everyone celebrate us for a while first.”

The limo stopped in front of their venue. Richard pulled Lee in for one more scorching kiss before they jumped out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night- the most fun part, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for you guys who might be a bit skittish, this features Top!Lee. But come on, guys, give Richard a break... it's his wedding night!

Their bags were packed and tomorrow, Richard and Lee would be on their way to New Zealand for a three week honeymoon.  

 

But the night had finally worn down.  There were probably still people getting drunk and dancing, but Lee and Richard had called it a night at 12.

 

The house was filled with family, and there was no way they were spending their first married night under the same roof as their parents, so they’d elected for the honeymoon suite at a local b&b.  

 

Richard had been nervous.  He and Lee had had sex hundreds of times by now, but it was their wedding night… how was he supposed to make this special when they were already so used to each other?  He envied women for a moment, at least they could put on sexy lingerie  to mark a special occasion.

 

Lee wasn’t worried in the slightest.  As far as he was concerned, knowing each other so well was a privilege, because neither one would be disappointed. 

 

“Richard.  Come out of the bathroom.” He called, pulling out a bottle of lube and placing it unashamedly on the nightstand.  

 

“Just a minute.”

 

“It’s been a minute.”

 

“Just another minute.”

 

“Richard.  I promise I won’t bite...if you don’t want me to.”

 

Richard walked out of the bathroom, completely nude.  Lee smiled at him, laying on the bed completely nude as well. 

 

“God you’re gorgeous.”  Lee says. 

 

“You always say that.”  Richard climbs on the bed.

 

“It’s always true.”  Lee says, pulling him down for a kiss. 

 

Richard kisses Lee back, then moves his mouth to his neck, his hand moving down Lee’s shoulder, his arm, his hand, then landing on his hip. 

 

Lee pulls him in closer, kissing him again, his tongue sliding between Richard’s lips, his hands sliding up his thighs. 

 

Richard breaks the kiss to lay his lips on Lee’s clavicle, Lee extends his neck as Richard plants kisses across it, his hand inching closer and closer to his already swelling cock.  

 

Lee soaks in the glory that is Richard’s mouth on his neck, shoulders and chest, his hands teasing up gooseflesh on Lee’s sides and hips.  

 

He sighs as Richard’s fingers slide dangerously close to his cock, again.  But before he touches it, he’s gone again, those hands off to bring him pleasure somewhere else.   

 

Lee switches it on him, moving so that Richard is laying flat on his back, and he’s on his side now.  He plants tiny kisses on Richard’s forehead, down his cheek, on his ear, as his hands start exploring the perfect lines of Richard’s stomach and hips.

 

Richard lets out a soft moan as Lee caresses his thighs, one of the parts of Richard’s body that Lee simply can’t get enough of.  He slinks down on the bed, bringing his lips to one of them as his hand grabs and massages the other.  His arm brushes against Richard’s cock and they both shudder for a second. 

 

There is nothing that Lee wants to do more than put Richard’s cock in his mouth, but he’s made a promise to worship for hours, and he’s determined to wait until Richard is begging for it. 

 

Richard is already seconds from begging for more, but he’s simultaneously dying to make Lee feel as wanted as he makes him feel. He runs his hands through Lee’s hair, delighting in the feel of his lips on his hips.  After another minute of this pampering, he pulls Lee up, helping him fall into place.  

 

Richard has Lee’s entire back at his disposal, and he starts with kisses on his neck and shoulders. He moves his hands down the sides of his spine, relishing the little whines and sighs he’s eliciting. 

 

Lee grabs Richard’s hand and places it on his ass, Richard takes the hint and gives him a squeeze.  Lee rolls his hips, inching closer to Richard’s.  Richard moves away from him, he doesn’t want to tempt himself yet.  But Lee is aching for some more contact.  He flips around so he can kiss Richard again, this time with a hungry fervor.  

 

Lee inches closer as they kiss, and their cocks touch, sending a thrilling chill down both their spines. Lee moves his hand down between them first just gingerly caressing, then genuinely stroking them.  Richard pulls him into a deeper kiss, but Lee flicks his wrist and Richard moans on his lips.  Lee moves his hand, he’s only on Richard’s cock now, and it just won’t do for him.  

 

Richard moves Lee back onto his back, goes back to planting kisses along Lee’s chest, grazing a nipple and making Lee sigh.  He kisses lower, tracing the delicious line of Lee’s stomach with his tongue, wrapping his hand around Lee’s cock and finally bringing it to his lips. 

 

Lee digs his hands into Richard’s hair, his lips feel magnificent around his cock.  He holds still, though he’s dying to buck against the warmth and wetness of his mouth.  Richard bobs his head, then goes in deeper, taking Lee into the back of his throat. Lee grabs Richard’s hair more, it’s getting harder to keep still, and Richard doesn’t want to make it easy for him.  He rolls Lee’s balls in his free hand.

 

“Rich, stop.”  Richard opens his eyes in confusion.  “Any more and I’m gonna lose it.”

 

Richard moves off Lee’s cock.

 

“And that’s a bad thing because…?”

 

“Not yet… Let me do you.”

 

“Well, I’m not going to argue with that.” He says, moving back up the bed. Before Lee moves, Richard pulls him in for another kiss. “You know, you’re still a young enough man, Lee.  There’s nothing wrong with going more than one round.”

 

Lee shushes Richard with a finger to the lips, then starts kissing his neck, his hand quickly gravitating back around Richard’s throbbing cock. It already feels amazing, but Lee momentarily turns around, squeezes a gob of lube onto his hand and returns, and it feels  perfect . 

 

Richard tilts his head back and moans, and Lee slinks down his body and wraps his lips around Richard’s head.  He lets out another moan, letting Lee work his magic.  Lee resituates, taking in more of Richard’s cock.  He’s such a expert at this, but Richard doesn’t have the bandwidth to be jealous because it feels so good he can’t think straight.  

 

Lee’s moved his lube slicked hand so that he can take all of Richard down his throat.  After a minute, Lee moves his hand back under Richard’s ass and cautiously slips a finger between his cheeks.  He finds the thick ring of muscle and gingerly presses in, all the while making sure his cock is still getting the attention it deserves. 

 

Richard moves his legs, giving Lee more access, and Lee dips his finger in deeper.  Richard holds onto Lee’s hair, tilting his hips.  Lee moves his fingers deeper, then pulls out to add in a second.  He crooks them the right way and Richard moans, thrusting hard into Lee’s mouth. 

 

“Lee, stop.”

 

It’s Lee’s turn to look at Richard with bewilderment. 

 

“I want you.”  Lee slides off Richard’s cock. 

 

“Well, I think I need a little work before we can get there.”

 

“No.  Lee, I want you  inside me.”  Lee gulps, his eyes as big as saucers. It’s been ages. 

 

“Are you sure?”  

 

“God, Lee, I’m begging.”   
  


“Well, I’m not going to argue with that.”  Lee grabs the lube and slicks himself up while Richard resituates, opening his legs wider around Lee.

 

Lee moves closer, kissing Richard as he lines up against him.  He holds both of Richard’s hips as he pushes his head in, and then takes a breath, enjoying the so-tight warmth around him.

 

“Oh god, Rich, you’re beautiful.”  He says, testing the waters by pushing in a little more.  Richard lets out a moan, but it’s more pleasure than pain, and Lee knows he’s good. 

 

“So are you.”  Richard grabs Lee’s hips. “Don’t be afraid, Lee.  You know I can take it.”

 

With that, Lee starts moving in deeper, though still taking his time to enjoy every inch.  

 

“Rich, you feel so good.”

 

“So do you.”  When Lee’s bottomed out, Richard wraps his legs around Lee’s hips.  His cock juts out in front of Lee, and Lee grabs it, though he can’t fully concentrate on stroking him, because Richard’s gyrations on him are intoxicating. 

 

Lee wants to memorize every single movement of Richard’s body.  He wants to spend the rest of his life making him look and feel this good, and he remembers that that’s exactly what he’s going to do, and he celebrates this realization with a vigorous thrust that sends him cascading over the edge of ecstasy.  He grabs Richard’s cock, angling himself inside so that he knows he’s hitting his prostate, and works Richard until he’s spilling over his hand, moaning Lee’s name as he does it. 

 

He pulls out and falls on the bed next to Richard.  They’re both heavy breathing,and immediately move closer together, not being able to stand the idea of being apart from each other by even a millimeter.  

 

After a few minutes of catching their breath, Richard turns on his side, facing Lee.  He gives him a kiss and then a devilish smile.

 

“Ready for round two, husband?”

 

“Ready, willing and able, husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this series all year, and quite frankly, I don't know what I'm going to do without it. I already miss it. Perhaps I'll figure out a way to stay in this universe some how. I suppose we'll see. Thank you all for coming on this journey with me, even if you couldn't or didn't want to comment, I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing and sharing with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the obvious title. Titles are the hardest part for me. 
> 
> Comments and Criticism and Critiques are always welcome!
> 
> I have the same username on tumblr.


End file.
